Provocación
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel sabe como provocarlo, y a Dean le gusta que le presten atención.


Castiel ya se había dado cuenta, estaba seguro que incluso Sam se había percato de ello. El cazador menor se encontraba en un bar cercano, reuniendo información sobre la cacería que tenían entre manos. Castiel dirigió su mirada al rubio que estaba sobre la cama, de lado, afirmado sobre su codo derecho, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas mientras hojeaba una revista. Su mirada comenzó a recorrer esa apetecible anatomía, el pantalón ajustado no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y esa camiseta gritaba que la arrancaran de su dueño. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de poner en práctica su plan. Había descubierto que a veces, especialmente cuando estaban solos, Dean se comportaba como un pequeño gatito que necesitaba atención o se erizaba. A Castiel le hacía gracia que se comportara de esa forma con él, llevaban tres meses como pareja y cada momento junto a Dean era maravilloso. Por eso cuando descubrió, esta nueva faceta del cazador, le encantó y cada vez que estaban solos, ponía en práctica su plan para hacer caer al gatito.

1ª fase del plan: No te muestres interesado.

El ángel se sentó de lado en el sillón, de modo que Dean pudiera verlo mientras lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Encendió la televisión para colocar la primera cosa que encontró: una porno. Disimuló una sonrisa cuando Dean lo miró de reojo e hizo un pequeño puchero antes de seguir leyendo.

2ª fase del plan: Muéstrale lo que tienes.

Castiel esperó unos minutos y luego se levantó sin mirar a Dean para quitarse la gabardina y arrojarla a la cama de Sam, hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta y la corbata, para luego abrirse los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Se acomodó sobre el sillón mirando la pantalla y contuvo la sonrisa al notar que Dean lo miraba moviéndose despacio sobre la cama. Al parecer el gatito estaba despertando.

3ª fase del plan: Tiéntalo.

El ángel sonrió disimuladamente al notar que Dean había dejado de hojear la revista y mantenía la mirada fija en él. Esa era la señal que Castiel esperaba. Le devolvió la mirada fija y el rubio se lamio los labios despacio mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado sobre la cama y afirmado en sus palmas. Castiel le correspondió el gesto y separó ligeramente las piernas para luego desviar su mirada a la porno y los gimientes cuerpos que se movían sobre la cama. Escuchó un pequeño crujir y supo que lo había conseguido, el gatito venía a pedir atención.

4ª fase del plan: No se lo dejes fácil.

Castiel ni se inmutó cuando Dean se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?- preguntó el ángel sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Te veías muy solito aquí y vine a hacerte compañía- respondió el cazador para inclinarse y lamer su cuello.

-Yo diría que quien se siente solo es otra personita en este cuarto-

-Cas…- el rubio mordisqueo su cuello despacio- Cas… Sammy no regresara pronto, quizás podríamos…-

-¿Podríamos?- pregunto Castiel de forma casual.

-Ya sabes…- respondió el cazador mientras se pagaba a su cuerpo y se frotaba contra su entrepierna- Cas- le gimió al oído.

-No entiendo que quieres, Dean, ahora déjame mirar la película-

Castiel contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa, cuando Dean gruñó despacio para girarse y mirar la película. Se bajó de sus piernas sentándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos. Al cabo de unos segundos lo vio sonreír, Castiel sabía que su pareja había tenido una idea y eso le gustaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir que planeaba hacer el rubio, ya que se arrodilló en el suelo para pasarse contra sus piernas antes de separarlas por las rodillas y acomodarse entre ellas. Terminó de desabrocharle la camisa para depositar pequeños besitos en su abdomen mientras acariciaba los muslos del ángel. Castiel bajó la vista para encontrarse con esas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo. Aquellas manos traviesas, se movieron por sus muslos hasta llegar al cierre de los pantalones y desabrocharlo. Castiel gimió despacio al sentir esa boca mordiendo sus rodillas con suavidad mientras las manos del cazador lo acariciaban sobre la ropa interior. Sin duda ese gatito sabía cómo captar su atención pero Castiel no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?- pregunto con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-Cas… te quiero- dijo Dean para quitarle la ropa y dejarlo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo- Y no me gusta que me ignores-

-No te he ignorado-

-Sí, prefieres ver esa mala película en vez de disfrutarme a mí- susurró Dean mirándolo fijamente.

Y Castiel ya no puedo seguir mostrándose indiferente, ¡Al diablo el plan! Estaba igual de necesitado que Dean y esa "mala" película no le hacía ni cosquillas, a diferencia de Dean, que con solo una mirada, lo tenía en éxtasis. Sonrió al pensar que el rubio no tenía la menor idea de lo mucho que lo descontrolaba con cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sensuales movimientos, de sus calientes miradas y esa boquita que se moría por probar.

-Cas…-

-A la mierda la película- dijo Castiel jalando a Dean del brazo para recostarlo sobre el sillón y permanecer sobre él- Tú eres mejor que cualquier porno, gatito, me tienes loco y ahora te harás responsable de provocarme, ¿Querías atención? Pues bien, deseo cumplido, tienes toda mi atención-

Dean gimió de gusto ante la primera embestida y esa boca que mordisqueaba su cuello con insistencia. Castiel sintió las manos de su amante en el abdomen antes de que lo tumbaran sobre el sillón. El rubio se irguió sobre su regazo para comenzar a moverse con fuerza, gimiendo sin pudor, ronroneando de placer ante cada embestida que lo hacía estremecerse. Castiel entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y que lentamente lo llevaron hasta el orgasmo. No supo cuanto tiempo hicieron estuvieron haciendo el amor sobre el sillón pero cada vez era mejor que la anterior y Dean parecía no cansarse, ese era el precio por provocar al gatito y ahora se haría responsable. Porque cuando Dean Winchester quería atención, la tenía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel acaricio el cabello de su pareja que dormía profundamente sobre la cama mientras se abrazaba a la almohada. El ángel escuchó el ruido de la puerta y miró al castaño.

-Cas-

-Hola Sam, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, creo que ya tengo a nuestra bruja- respondió el cazador mirando a su hermano antes de sonreír- ¿El gatito se portó bien?-

-De maravilla-

-Seguro que estuvo inquieto por llamar tu atención- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Aquí- dijo indicando su cuello- Te marcaron, Cas-

El ángel fue a mirarse al espejo del baño para confirmar la marca de su cuello, se abrió un poco la camisa y encontró un montón de sugilaciones por todo su torso pero la más notoria era el de su cuello, el mismo que estaba a la vista de todos. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Así que el gatito me marcó-

Porque cuando están solos, Castiel reafirma lo que lleva pensando de Dean hace unos meses, que le encanta que le presten atención, y él sabe muy bien como provocarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos!:)


End file.
